Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cup holder for automobiles, and more particularly to a cup holder with an adjustable depth.
Related Art
Nowadays, cup holder devices have become an indispensable component of automobiles. There is currently a diversity of cup holders for automobiles, and various different cup holders may be designed to meet different requirements. However, because the interior trim space of an automobile is limited, placement of cups or bottles of various heights often can not be satisfied. Assuming that a cup holder has a depth designed for the placement of beverage cans or cups of similar height, if a mineral water bottle or a container of similar height is placed in the cup holder, the mineral water bottle having a high center of gravity can not be stably held. When the automobile is accelerating, hard braking or travelling over uneven road surfaces, the mineral water bottle easily falls out of the cup holder. If a cup holder is designed according to the height of a mineral water bottle, it is difficult to put in or take out a short container, and there may not be enough interior trim (interior decoration) space for designing a cup holder of such a height.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN202557374 provides an adjustable cup holder device for automobiles, which includes a cup holder housing, a placement hole provided on the cup holder housing, and a cup holder disposed inside the placement hole. The cup holder is a moveable structure, a placement-hole-depth adjustment mechanism is provided below the cup holder, and the cup holder housing is provided with a position locking mechanism. The positional height of the cup holder can be adjusted by means of the placement-hole-depth adjustment mechanism, and after adjustment, the position of the cup holder can be locked by means of the position locking mechanism; in this way, different depths of the placement hole can be obtained. Although this patent solves the problem of placement of containers of different heights, adequate interior trim space is required during installation because the cup holder housing is designed according to the height of a high container. For example, the adjustable cup holder device provided by the above-mentioned patent cannot be installed in the armrest at the rear seat.